Sonrisas: Son Risas
by tudulceeninia
Summary: La palabra 'Sonrisa' tiene una definición. Pero es algo que aprendemos desde chicos sin que nadie nos lo enseñe. Pero ella... ya no se acuerda lo que es .:SaiSaku:. EDITADO


_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

_**Advertencias:**__ EDITADO._

* * *

-0o0o0-

**Sonrisas: Son risas**

* * *

-Vamos tú puedes…

-No. No me sale.-

Él quería enseñarle a sonreír.

Pero…

Ella no podía.

-No te sale, porque aún no lo has intentado… vamos, mírame. Haz como yo.-

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Tú porque te la pasas sonriendo.- Expresaba una irritada Sakura.

Hacía ya dos horas que Sai se había encaprichado en enseñarle a sonreír de nuevo. Já. Pero ella no le hacía caso. A demás, ella ya no volvería a sonreír. Ya no podía. Hacía tres años que había dejado de tener esa virtud. Con nada la haría sonreír.

-¿Y si le cuento un chiste?- Se preguntó Sai, haciendo una mueca de confusión- Bien. Este me lo contó Naruto.-Dijo, mirando ésta vez a Sakura, decidido a hacerla reír o tan siquiera sacarle una mueca de felicidad.

-Inténtalo, pero no resultará. Y más si el chiste viene de Naruto.- Lo retó Sakura, con ojos desafiantes. Lo había tomado como un juego, no dejaría que la hiciera reír.

-Aquí va.-Sai se preparó con una pose de payaso y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y, al rato dijo:-Primer acto: Sale un "PAVO" con un cuchillo. Segundo acto: Sale otro "PAVO" con una pistola de rayos láser. Tercer acto: Sale otro "PAVO" con una espada. ¿Cómo se llama la obra?-Terminó de contar Sai, entusiasmado pensando que con esto seguro que la haría morir de la risa, tratando de que no se le escapase una sonrisa a él por pensar en la respuesta.

-Emm… no sé, ¿Cómo?-Dijo una aburrida y seria Sakura mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¡¡Los pavos rangers!!-Gritó Sai, dejando libre una risotada. Y se quedó esperando una reacción por parte de la pelirrosa, pero ésta no hizo nada. Siquiera se movió. Sólo lo miraba con cara de ¿Y, cuándo termina el chiste?

-emm, Sakura… ya… emm… tienes que reírte ahora… -Decía un sorprendido morocho mientras se rascaba la nuca. Esto no podía estar pasando, cuando Naruto se lo contó, él se descostilló de la risa ¿Cómo era posible que a ella no le afectara en nada? Siquiera había hecho una semi-sonrisa, de esas que te salen por más que el chiste sea malo. Sai no lo comprendía, después de esto necesitaría una buena dosis de libros.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó de forma seria y cortante la pelirosada- En ese caso, me voy…-Dijo levantándose del sillón, del cual, ahora admitía que se sentía muy cómoda.

-No, no… Espera.- Dijo, más bien rogó Sai, porque se quedara un rato más en su casa- Sólo un chiste más.- Volvió a insistir el morocho.

Sakura se quedó pensando.

Todo esto había comenzado, porque el estúpido de Naruto le había dicho a Sai, que ella era mucho más bonita cuando sonreía. Y por supuesto que el curioso de Sai, quiso saber si era verdad. Estuvo una hora y media diciéndole _'Fea, ¿es verdad que eres bonita cuando sonríes? Yo quiero que_ me_ sonrías…' _Si que era cargoso. Finalmente tuvo que aceptar, si es que no quería que la siguiera hasta su casa. Miró al chico que tenía enfrente. Después de todo, ella estaba cómoda en ese sillón. Se volvió a sentar. Y dijo- Pero más te vale que este sea bueno…

Sai sonrió y seguidamente se dispuso a contar otro chiste.

-0o0o0-

Luego de ese incidente, que por cierto Sai había salido perdiendo, no le volvió a insistir para que le sonriera. No es que se sintiera decepcionada con esto, pero le había parecido gracioso el hecho de que alguien te quiera hacer reír solo para ver como lo haces. Es completamente insólito. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tuvo que aguantarse un par de veces la risa para no perder ante Sai. El chico era malo contando chistes, pero era muy gracioso e ingenioso a la hora de burlarse de los demás.

Hoy entrenaría con el equipo siete. Hacía mucho que no se juntaban, por lo que habían acordado hacerlo hoy y después ir a Ichiraku's Ramen a petición de Naruto. Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro, solo estaba Sai, asique se acercó y estuvieron hablando un rato. Va, él le estuvo diciendo groserías y ella solo le golpeaba.

Cuando apareció Naruto y Kakashi-sensei comenzaron a entrenar. Un par de peleas dobles, unos que otros insultos y un Naruto desmayado bastaron para dar fin al entrenamiento. Aprovechando que el rubio estaba inconsciente, se pusieron a hablar sobre donde podrían ir a comer algo que no sea ramen, pero al pronunciar la palabra mágica, Naruto despertó y no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo.

Mientras almorzaban ramen, hablaban sobre cosas triviales, así sobre cómo les había ido en las misiones y esas cosas. Nada importante, excepto por el hecho de que Sakura no dejaba de mirar a Sai. No sabía por qué, pero de un momento a otro, le parecía fascinante la facilidad con la que sonreía el morocho.

Esperaron hasta que el Uzumaki terminara su decimonoveno tazón de ramen, y emprendieron camino los cuatro. El primero en irse, fue Kakashi-sensei con un sonoro puf. Luego le siguió Naruto, diciendo que tenía una cita con Hinata-Chan. Y solamente quedaron Sai y Sakura.

Para decir que Sai era hablador, esta situación lo contradecía completamente, ya que iban en silencio absoluto. Sakura de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y lo veía con esa sonrisa tan suya. ¿Cómo podía sonreír, sin siquiera tener un motivo para ello? Sin querer, sintió ganas de sonreír ella también, pero no lo hizo. Quizás el hecho de ver a Sai todo el día le contagió esa alegría que parecía no tener fin. _No, imposible._

La primera casa en aparecer, fue la de Sakura. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Y el no saberlo la ponía todavía _más_ nerviosa. De repente la sonrisa de Sai se le vino a la mente, y se le antojo que fuera _suya_. Inevitablemente se acordó de cuando Sai le había pedido que le sonriera, a _él_. Sin creerlo, se encontró contenta al acordarse de eso. Le gustó.

Lo miró otra vez de reojo y él todavía seguía sonriendo, a pesar de que habían parado de caminar y que estaban parados en la puerta de la casa de Sakura. Esta, sin mucho entusiasmo, se despidió de Sai diciendo un simple `_Hasta mañana.´_ Pero, gracias a Kami, Sai no se conformó solo con esto, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que la pelirrosa se sonrojase. Lo había leído en un libro llamado _El doble sentido del beso_, como el título le había llamado la atención, le había sacado fecha para dos semanas.

¿Qué mejor que poner a prueba el puesto número tres del libro justo en este momento? Según el libro que leyó, un beso en la mejilla podía significar desde amistad, hasta una declaración de amor. Si el beso es rápido y conciso, es pura señal de amistad, pero si se daba de una manera lenta y larga demuestra que la persona quiere algo más. Tal como lo había hecho Sai.

Al ver a la pelirosa sonrojada le había hecho ensanchar más su sonrisa. Viendo su objetivo completo, Sai comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, no sin antes decir un _`Nos vemos fea.´_

Sai sabía que luego de esto no iba a haber un gran cambio en la relación que llevaban, pero le bastaba con haber visto una simple y preciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura. Y lo que más le gustaba, era que fue para él.

_Sólo para él._

* * *

-0o0o0-

**Fin.**

* * *

EDITADO.

Sí, he decidido modificar esta historia, para convertirla en un One-Shot. Creo que me gustó más como quedó ahora, que el rumbo que llevaba anteriormente. Bueno, como siempre, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Cuídense mucho. Saludos y por último, ¿Un review?

**F**_lorciita-_**C**_han_**.**

**16/08/09.**

* * *


End file.
